tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS3.PNG|James in his black livery in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainReginaldPayne3.JPG|James as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:JamesandtheTop-HatRS1.png|James as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby DirtyObjectsRS4.png|James covered in tar in the Railway Series File:Rock'n'RollRS4.png|James with Duncan as illustrated by John T. Kenney File:Buzz,BuzzRS5.png|James as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:CentenaryRS2.png|James as illustrated by Clive Spong File:SlidingScalesRS5.png|James wheel slipping Miscellaneous File:JamesMkII1976.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of James File:Jamesblack1979annual.jpg|James as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:DirtyObjects1979Annual.jpg|Percy, James, and Toby in a miscellaneous image of Dirty Objects in the Railway Series File:JamesNewspaper.png|James in black and white File:JamesSurprisePacket.png File:JamesRailwayMap.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James in the first season File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain13.png|James' Wooden Brake Blocks File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain24.png|James derailed File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain35.png|James Being Lifted File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)42.png File:DirtyObjects20.png|James covered in tar File:OldIron36.png|James in the second season File:OldIron39.png|Inside James' cab File:PercyandtheSignal32.png File:TheDeputation18.png File:AScarfforPercy61.png|James in the third season File:TheTroublewithMud9.png|James at the washdown File:Buzz,Buzz77.png|James with a red nose File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip17.png|James with Henry in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:SleepingBeauty69.png|James in the fourth season File:PaintPotsandQueens14.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter52.png|James' whistle File:ABetterViewforGordon36.png|James in the fifth season File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees76.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy59.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad229.png|James in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:JamesandtheRedBalloon63.png|James in the sixth season File:JamesandtheRedBalloon68.png|James and the Hot Air Balloon File:MiddleEngine70.png|James the Middle Engine File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor28.png|James in the seventh season File:GordonAndSpencer18.png File:JamesGetsANewCoat8.png|James in the eighth season File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay9.png File:SpicAndSpan56.png|James at the coaling plant File:JamesGetsaNewCoat64.png|James covered in coal dust File:HelpingOneAnother7.png|James in an eighth season Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!159.png|James covered in coal dust in Calling All Engines! File:TobyFeelsLeftOut47.png|James in the ninth season File:KeepingUpwithJames23.png|James' wheels File:KeepingUpwithJames54.png File:SameColour22.png|James in a ninth season Learning Segment File:FollowThatFlour11.png|James in the tenth season File:TheGreenController52.png|James in his busy bee livery File:JamestheSecondBest30.png File:WhoWillPercySee?7.png|James in a tenth season Learning Segment File:DirtyWork(Season11)22.png|James in the eleventh season File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)16.png File:EngineRollcall(Season11)34.png|James in an eleventh season music video File:TheGreatDiscovery175.png|James in The Great Discovery File:JamesWorksItOut10.png|James in the twelfth season File:JamesWorksItOut38.png|James with a CGI face CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails8.png|James in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails47.png|James in Hero of the Rails File:CreakyCranky25.png|James in the thirteenth season File:TickledPink73.png|James in his pink undercoat File:MistyIslandRescue363.png|James in Misty Island Rescue File:JamesInTheDark68.png|James with a headlamp File:PingyPongyPickUp58.png|James in the fourteenth season File:Henry'sHealthandSafety4.png File:DayoftheDiesels250.png|James with Emily and Toby in Day of the Diesels File:HappyHiro5.png|James in the fifteenth season File:StuckonYou52.png File:BlueMountainMystery465.png|James in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor43.png|James in the sixteenth season File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor79.png|James' whistle in CGI File:MuddyMatters18.png File:KingoftheRailway210.png|James in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway353.png File:ThePhantomExpress39.png|James in the seventeenth season File:TheSmellyKipper83.png|James at the Washdown File:TaleOfTheBrave353.png|James in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave363.png File:TaleOfTheBrave427.png File:TaleOfTheBrave475.png|James derailed at the Fenland Track File:Toad'sAdventure21.png|James in the eighteenth season File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches88.png File:TheAdventureBegins345.png|James in his black livery in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins585.png|James in his red livery in The Adventure Begins File:Redsvs.Blues2.png|James in the nineteenth season File:GoodbyeFatController28.png|James at Knapford File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure117.png|James in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure382.png|James with Henry and Edward File:BubblingBoilers168.png|James in Bubbling Boilers File:PoutyJames19.png|James in the twentieth season File:AllinVain106.png File:TheGreatRace52.png|James in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace277.png|James in his Best Decorated Engine livery File:TheGreatRace353.png|James in the best decorated parade File:JourneyBeyondSodor63.png|James in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor64.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor68.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor90.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor584.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor625.png|James in Thomas' memory File:JourneyBeyondSodor626.png JourneyBeyondSodor664.png|James blocked by some sheep JourneyBeyondSodor817.png JourneyBeyondSodor1003.png|James with Frankie and Hurricane JourneyBeyondSodor1094.png|James shunting ladle trucks JourneyBeyondSodor1137.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay106.png|A Toy Model of James File:HastyHannah21.png|James in the twenty-first season File:HastyHannah118.png|James pulling Hannah File:Philip'sNumber5.png File:Philip'sNumber6.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodorPromo.jpg|James with Thomas File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor41.jpeg File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor42.jpeg File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor69.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor130.png|James after crashing through the back of Tidmouth Sheds File:AShedforEdward8.png File:TheBigFreeze162.png File:BigWorldBigAdventuresIntro2.png|James in the twenty-second season File:BigWorldBigAdventuresIntro100.png Nameboard and Namecard Sequences File:Jameswithnameboard.png|James with nameboard File:RareJamesnameplate.jpg File:JamesNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of James' Trackside Tunes namecards from James and the Trouble with Trees File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From A Better View for Gordon File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes3.png|From Thomas and the Rumours File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes4.png|From Cranky Bugs Miscellaneous File:JamesMrConductor'sThomasTales.png|James in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales opening File:TheWhistleSong7.png|James blowing his whistle File:HelloThomasandJames4.jpg|James in Hello Thomas and James File:DVDBingo41.png|James in DVD Bingo LearntheAlphabet20.png|Railway Pals James in Playing Around with Thomas & Friends File:James'ModelSpecification.PNG|James' model specifications File:Rev.W.AwdryWithJames.jpg|James with the Rev.W.Awdry File:JamesandPercyBehindTheScenes.png File:ThomasPercyandJamesmodels.jpg File:JamesNitrogenStudios.png|James' model at Nitrogen Studios File:JamesHaraModelRailway.jpg|James' model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:Who'sThatEngineJames4.png|James' wheels in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineJames6.png|James' number five File:Who'sThatEngineJames7.png Promotional Material File:Jamesfirstseasonpromo.png File:JamesandtheOldCoaches.PNG File:JamesSeason3Promo.png File:JamesFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1146.png File:Jamespromo.PNG File:ThomasandJamesPromo1.png File:ThomasandJamesPromo2.jpg File:JamesandPercyPromo.png File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, Henry and Harold File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg File:Thomas,Percy,andJames60thAnniversarypromo.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesWinterPromo.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesCGIWinterPromo.jpg File:JamesSeason8Promo.jpg File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Calling All Engines! Promo File:CallingAllEngines113.jpg File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:JamesatTidmouthShedspromo.png File:JamesCGIPromo2.png File:JamesCGIpromo2.jpg File:JamesCGIPromo3.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo5.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo6.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo7.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo3.png File:Head-OnJamesPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of James File:JamesSeason13promo.png File:BlackJamesPromo.png|Black James promo File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo.jpg|Promotional CGI image of Thomas and James File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo2.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo3.jpeg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo4.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo5.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIposter.png File:James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasHalloweenpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyHalloweenpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasatthewindmillpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercypromo.png File:PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png|Percy and James File:Percy,JamesandThomasWinterpromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo2.png File:Thomas,JamesandRegpromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Reg File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo.png|James at Brendam Docks promo File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo2.png File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo.jpg|James at Knapford promo File:JamesatKnapfordpromo.png File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo2.jpg File:JamesKnapfordPromo.PNG File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:JamesandGordonCGIPromo.jpg|CGI promo of James and Gordon at Brendam Docks File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:Thomas,JamesandHaroldattheWindmillDrawingPromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Harold at the windmill File:ThomasandJamesEasterpromo.png|Easter Promo with Thomas File:Season21Promo.png|Season 21 Promo File:JourneyBeyondSodorPromo.png|Journey Beyond Sodor promo File:JourneyBeyondSodorThomasandJamesPromo.png|Journey Beyond Sodor promo with Thomas File:ThomasJamesStanleyJuly4thPromo.png|July 4th promo with Thomas and Stanley File:JamesandPercyCGIpromo.png|Promo with Percy File:James,PercyandThomasPromo.png File:JamesTheAdventureBeginsPromo.png|The Adventure Begins promo File:ThomasPercyandJamesChristmasPromo.jpg|Thomas, Percy and James Christmas promo File:Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png File:1986JamesArtwork.jpg|1986 artwork File:OriginalJamesERTLPromo.jpg|Original promo art File:JamesERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo Art File:JamesPromoArt.jpg File:JamesHeadOnPromoArt.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnJamesPromoArt.png File:JamesJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnJamesPromoArt.gif File:JamesPromoArtSideview.png|Promo art side view Others File:James'Facemask.jpg|One of James' face masks File:James'HappyFace.png File:James'SadFace.png File:James'sSurprisedFace.PNG File:JamesInteractiveLearningSegment.png|James in a learning segment File:GettingtotheWashdown4.PNG|Angry James in a Learning Segment File:Happy_or_Sad9.PNG|Sad James covered in coal in a Learning Segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure16.jpg|James in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)80.jpg|James in Trouble on the Tracks File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet13.PNG|James in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:Donald'sDuck(annualstory)1.png|James incorrectly depicted as an LMS Fowler 4F 0-6-0 File:ThomasandtheBadDog3.jpg|James as illustrated by Ken Stott File:JamesintheSnowPostcard.jpg|James as illustrated by Clifford Meadway File:JamesIllustratedbyElizabethYune.jpg|James illustrated by Elizabeth Yune File:PointsofnoReturn1.png|James, Gordon and Henry as illustrated by David Palmer File:Thomas'123Book5.png|James as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:OldIron(magazinestory)4.png|James in a magazine story File:WinterWatch4.png File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine5.png|James in an annual story File:ThomasattheCarnivalpuzzle.jpg|Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Percy, Henry and James File:TrackStarsMenu37.PNG|James in James' Color of Sodor File:TrackStarsMenu22.PNG File:CallingAllEngines!DVDGame8.png|James with Salty in Calling all Engines the Game File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomaadventuresSteamieorDieselGame14.png|James in Steamie or Diesel? File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia15.png|James in Happy Birthday Thomas Game File:James'basis.jpg|James' basis File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumEdwardandJames.JPG|James and Edward at a Day Out with Thomas event File:MidHantsRailwayJames1997.jpeg| James at the Mid Hants Railway in 1997 File:OigawaRailwayJames.jpg|James at Ōigawa Railway in Japan File:ZigZagRailwayJames.PNG|James at the Zig Zag Railway File:BigLiveTour7.png|James at Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:TheTrainShedPark11.jpg|The Train Shed James File:ThomasLandJapanMazeBuzzBuzz.jpg|James at the Thomas Land Maze File:ThomasLandJapanJames.jpg File:ThomasLandJapanJames.jpeg File:ThomasLandJapanCircusMaze.jpeg File:BuzzBuzzThomasEvent2002.jpeg|James from Buzz Buzz at the Thomas Event 2002 File:JackFrostEventatTaipe_MuseumofTransportforChildren.jpg|James from Jack Frost at the Taipe Museum of Transport for Children File:DraytonManorJames.jpg|Drayton Manor James File:JamesThomasLandUSA.jpg|James at Thomas Land Edaville File:JamesatDrusillasPark.jpg|James at Drusillas Park File:JapaneseJamesVendingMachine.jpg|A James themed vending machine in Japan File:TidmouthShedsThomasTown.jpeg|James at Thomas Town Six Flags Merchandise File:ERTLJames.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOriginalJames.jpg|Original ERTL File:ERTLJames&TheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|ERTL 3-pack with the Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLJames&TheOldCoaches.jpg|ERTL 3-pack with the Old Coaches File:ERTLGoldRailJames.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLMiniatureJames.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLMiniatureJamesKeychain.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLWindUpJames.jpg|ERTL Wind-up File:ERTLJamesTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:1992PrototypeJames.png|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayoriginalJames.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:1996WoodenJames.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway File:1992WoodenRailwayJames.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayJamesprototype.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:JamesWooden.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayJames.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway2013James.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayJames.png|2017 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredJames.jpg|Wooden Railway 2001 Battery Powered James File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredJamesPrototype.JPG|Wooden Railway 1st 2002 Battery Powered File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredJamesPrototypeWithBlackWheels.JPG|Wooden Railway 2nd 2002 Battery Powered File:WoodenRailwayPowerdJames2.jpeg File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesJames.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayLights&SoundsJames.jpg|Lights and Sounds Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic Wooden Railway File:WoodenJamesGoesBuzzBuzzCollectorPiece.JPG|2003 Wooden Railway Buzz Buzz File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofJames.jpg|Wooden Railway Adventures of James File:WoodenRailwayJamesLightstheWay.jpg|Wooden Railway James Lights the Way File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleJames.png|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle James File:WoodenRailwayJames'RoaringDelivery.jpg|Wooden Railway Roaring Delivery File:WoodenRailway“60Years”EditionJames.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Black James File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryBlackJames.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary Black James File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersJames.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzWoodenRailwaySet.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz Wooden Railway Set with heat sensitive red nose File:WoodJames2018.jpg|Wood File:BrioJames.jpg|Brio File:TOMYJames.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYJamesOriginal.jpg|TOMY James (Original) File:Plarail2014James.jpg|Motor Road and Rail 2014 File:Plarail2013TalkingJames.jpg|2013 talking James File:BusyBeeJamesTrackmaster.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Busy Bee File:TomyJamesandtheMerryGoRound.jpeg|James and the Merry go round File:PlarailBeesChasingAlongWithJamesFrieghtCarSet.jpg|Bees chasing along with James File:PlarailJamesAndPastureCars.jpg|Plarail James and Pasture Cars File:OigawaRailwayPlarailJames.jpg|Plarail Ōigawa Railway James File:PlarailGreenThomasAndBlackJamesFirstStorySet.jpg|Plarail Thomas and James First Story Set File:PlarailRingingJamesinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing in Tekoro File:TrackMasterJames.png|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterJames.png|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackmasterTalkingJamesOriginal.JPG|TrackMaster original talking James File:PrototypeTrackMasterTalkingJames2015.jpg|2015 talking TrackMaster prototype File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|TrackMaster R/C File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster James Goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterSnowClearingJames.jpg|TrackMaster Snow Clearing James File:TrackMasterBusyBeeJames.png|TrackMaster Busy Bee James File:2015TrackMasterBusyBeeJames.jpg|2015 TrackMaster Busy Bee James File:TrackMasterTalkingJames.jpg|TrackMaster Talking James File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCJames.jpg|TrackMaster 3 Speed James File:TrackMasterScaredJames.jpg|TrackMaster Scared James File:TrackMaster(Revolution)RealSteamJames.jpg|Trackmaster Real Steam James File:TOMYPullbackJames.jpg|TOMY Pullback File:TOMYPullbackJamesPrototype.jpg|TOMY Pullback prototype File:CapsulePlarailOriginalJames.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upJames.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upSurprisedJames.png|Capsule Plarail (Surprised) File:WindUpAngryJames.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:Wind-upPullAlongJames.jpg|Capsule Plarail Pull Along James File:Wind-upShinyJames.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail File:WindUpSuprisedShinyJames.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail (Surprised) File:Wind-upMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:WindUpClearJames.jpg|Clear Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:WindUpSilverJames.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upGoldJames.jpg|Gold Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upPartyJames.jpg|Party themed Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Buzz Buzz Capsule Plarail File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Buzz Buzz Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Busy Bee Capsule Plarail (surprised) File:WindUpTeamColorsJames.png|Capsule Plarail Team Colours File:Wind-upPinkJames.JPG|Capsule Plarail Pink File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|Capsule Plarail King of the Railway themed File:Wind-upBlackJames.png|Capsule Plarail Black File:WindUpTGRJames.jpeg|Capsule Plarail Decorated Pull Along File:CapsulePlarailSteelworksJames.png|Capsule Plarail Steelworks File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasJames.jpg|Capsule Plarail Ōigawa Railway Christmas James File:PezJamesandPercy.jpg|Pez with Percy File:Take-AlongJames.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:MetallicTake-AlongJames.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:TakeAlongJamesandThomas.jpeg|Take Along with Thomas (Metallic) File:Take-AlongLightsandSoundsJames.jpg|Take Along Lights and Sounds Prototype File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsJames.png|Take Along Lights and Sounds File:TakeAlongJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Take Along Buzz Buzz File:Take-n-PlayJames.png|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlayJames.jpg|2010 James File:Take-n-Play2013James.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015James.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayJamesandtheFlyingKipper.jpg|Take-n-Play James and the Flying Kipper File:Take-n-PlayJames'MuddyMess.jpg|James' Muddy Mess File:Take-n-PlayJames'IceCreamExpress.jpg|Take-n-Play James' Ice Cream Express File:Take-n-PlayBusyBeeJames.png|Prototype Take-n-Play Busy Bee James File:Take-n-PlayBusyBeeJames.JPG|Take-n-Play Busy Bee James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.jpg|Prototype Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.png|Take-n-Play Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJameswithCastleCrest.jpg|Take-n-Play Talking James with Castle Crest File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames2015.jpg|2015 Talking James File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!James.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom James File:CollectibleRailwayJames.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresJames.png|Adventures File:AdventuresDinoDiscoveryJames.PNG|Adventures Dino DiscoveryFile:BrioJames.jpg|Brio File:LEGOJames.jpg|LEGO File:WedgewoodJames.jpg|Wedgwood China Merchandise money box in the shape of James File:JamestheRedEnginePlate.jpeg|Wedgewood China Merchandise James Plate File:MegaBloksJames.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksJamesontheMove.jpg|Mega Bloks with windmill File:MegaBloks2012James.png|Mega Bloks with bridge File:MegaBloks2014James.png|2014 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksLargeJames.jpeg|Large Mega Bloks File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype Bachmann File:BachmannJames.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannJamesRedesign.jpg|Bachmann HO Scale Redesign File:BachmannLargeScaleJames.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:HornbyJames.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby2016James.jpg|2016 Hornby File:HornbyRoyalMailStampCollectionJames.png|Hornby Royal Mail Stamp Collection File:TomixPrototypeJameswithTruckandVan.png|Tomix Prototype File:TomixJameswithTruckandVan.jpg|1999 Tomix File:TomixJameswithTruckandVan2017.jpg|2017 Tomix File:DiscoverJunctionJames.jpg|Discover Junction File:MyFirstThomasJames.jpg|My First Thomas File:GoldenBearTalkingJames.png|My First Thomas Talking James File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingJames.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking James File:NakayoshiJames.jpg|Nakayoshi File:ChoroQJames.jpg|Choro-Q File:PukaQJames.jpg|Puka-Q File:2012TomicaJames.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaBusyBeeJames.jpg|Tomica Busy Bee James File:TomicaSteelworksJames.jpg|Tomica Steelworks James (From Steelworks Escape Set) File:TomicaJames.PNG|Original Tomica File:JamesPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:DeAgostiniJames.jpg|De Agostini File:BandaiTECSPrototypeJames.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg File:BandaiTECSprototypeHenry,Gordon,James,Percy,Annie.jpg File:BandaiTECJames.jpg|Bandai TECS File:BandaiTECSMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic Bandai TECS File:MotorizedRailwayJames.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MotorizedRailwaySoundsJames.jpg|Motorized Railway with Sounds File:MotorizedRailwayBusyBeeJames.jpg|Motorized Railway Busy Bee James File:MotorizedRailwayDinoDiscoveryJames.jpg|Motorized Railway Dino Discovery James File:PushAlongJames.jpg|Push Along File:PushAlongJamesSmall.PNG|Small Push Along File:DiablockJames.jpg|Diablock File:JamesAquadraw.jpg|Aquadraw File:Thomas,James,Percy,HiroChopsticks.jpg|Chopsticks File:SuiSuiOekakiJamesLarge.jpg|Sui Sui Oekaki Large File:JamesPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:FisherPriceStackingSteamies.jpg|Stacking Steamies File:TOMYJamesBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:JamesBathSquirter.jpg|Bath Squirter File:OriginalTOMYPushNGoJames.jpg|Original Push 'n' Go File:TOMYPushNGoMinis.jpg|Mini Push 'n' Go File:Press&GoJames.jpg|Press 'n' Go File:PushNSoundsJames.JPG|Push N Sounds File:PressNGoJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpeg|Press 'n' Go James Goes Buzz Buzz File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsPullbackPufferJames.jpg|Pullback Puffer File:RailRumblerJames.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:DepartingNowJames.png|Departing Now File:MicroRubberJames.jpg|Micro Rubber File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersJames.PNG|Rail Rollers File:MyFirstThomasandFriendsWheelieJames.png|Wheelie File:MyFirstThomasandFriendsRattleRollerJames.png|Rattle Roller File:MyFirstRailwayPalsJames.jpg|Railway Pals File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsNestingEngines2.jpg|Nesting Engines File:LimitedEditionCollectionJames.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionBuzzBuzzJames.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Buzz Buzz File:InteractiveLearningRailwayJames.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway File:PicoPicoJames.jpg|Pico Pico File:MinisClassicJames.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisMetallicJames.jpg|Minis (Metallic) File:MinisMetallicJamesPrototype.jpg|Minis (Metallic prototype) File:MinisDinoJames.jpg|Minis (Dino) File:MinisNeonJames.jpg|Minis (Neon) File:MinisWarriorJames.jpg|Minis (Warriors) File:MinisChristmasJames.JPG|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MotorizedStuntSetPrototypeJames.png|Minis (Racers) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsJames.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; The Flash) File:MinisJamesasKryptonArmorSuperman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Krypton Armor Superman) File:JamesasBrainiac.jpg|Minis (DC Universe; Braniac) File:MinisBumbleBeeJames.png|Minis (Bumble Bee) File:MinisBlowPopJames.jpg|Minis (Blow Pop) File:MinisGlowInTheDarkJames.png|Minis (Glow in the Dark) File:MinisSteelJames.jpg|Minis (Steel) File:LightUpMinisJames.png|Minis (Light Up) File:JamesLauncherJames.jpg|Minis (Launcher) File:SuperStationJames.jpg|Minis (Speedy) File:JamesasRaphael.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Raphael) File:JamesasRedRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers: Red Ranger) File:MinisBacktoSchoolJames.jpg|Minis (Crayon) File:DZDZ6T5UQAEM TG.jpg File:DZDZ5NlVAAIb3OC.jpg File:DZDZ4iDVwAAK3Mi.jpg File:DZDZ3kTUQAAZXBK.jpg File:DZDZ-2kVwAE96Dm.jpg File:DZDaAcXU8AEPsHG.jpg File:SchmidJames.jpeg|Schmid File:Schmid james music box.jpg|Schmid Music Box File:LionelJamesLionChiefSet.jpg|Lionel James LionChief Set File:LionelGScaleJames.jpg|Lionel G-scale James File:Lionel1993James.jpg|Lionel James (1993) File:Lionel1993JamesTrainSet.JPG|Lionel James set (1993) File:LionelJames.jpg|Lionel James File:JamesWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:KabayaWoodenJames.jpg|Kabaya Wooden Range File:KabayaMiniatureRangePack1.jpg|Kabaya Miniature Range File:SweetJames.PNG|A toy that came in a chocolate egg File:SweetJames2.png|A toy that came in a Super Surprise Egg File:QuakerOatKrunchiesCut-OutJames.jpg|Quaker Oat Krunchies Cut Out File:JamesMashems.png|Mashems File:OfurodeMiniCarBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Ofuro de MiniCar Buzz Buzz James File:ConnectedDEColocoroCollectionJames.jpg|Connected DE Colocoro Collection File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJames.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:JamesStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:JamesWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library Book Pack File:JamesStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese library book File:JamesStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish library book File:JamesStoryLibraryGreek.jpg|Greek library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesChinese.png|Chinese library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesFinnishCover.jpeg|Finnish library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesSwedishCover.jpeg|Swedish library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesRussianCover.jpg|Russian library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookJamesDutchCover.jpeg|Dutch library book File:James2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:James(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:JamestheSplendidRedEngine.jpg|James the Splendid Red Engine File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle2.jpg|Block Puzzle File:JamesTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:JamesFoilTradingCard.JPG|Foil Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryJamescard.jpg See also * Category:Images of James Category:Images of James Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Male character galleries Category:Character galleries